Starstruck
by The Miss Marauders
Summary: Someone loves Willow. Why? Who is it? She doesn't know, but her exboyfriend is driving her insane...and her best friend is acting weird around her. She has one clue: stars... CW AU OCs Marauder Era features James and Sirius briefly


**WARNINGS: Yes, this is VERY AU! Cyrus is a bit soppy in here, my apologies (to Beth) but I couldn't help it! And I decided that I murder Lily and James's personalities quite frequently, so I mangled Will and Cy's. Sorry! Just don't kill me for putting Cyrus in silly situations and making him say silly things! And yeah, it really IS insinuating what you think it is on the tenth page…my apologies for…uh…adult themes… And my apologies about Caddy as well, Beth.**

**I don't know what colour eyes Amos had, coz I never paid attention. So he has grey eyes. And brown hair. Though something tells me Cedric had blond hair. But oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Willow, Beth owns Cy and Caddy and Tony, JJ owns Kay, JK owns the rest and Bowling for Soup own the song.**

---

**_Starstruck_**

Someone grabbed her ass. She calmly slapped the hand away and continued walking. It wasn't as if this didn't happen every day.

Flicking her waist-length stripy pink-and-blonde hair over her shoulder, Willow Moon walked to her common room, trying to avoid all the pricks who seemed to like flirting with her. Someone stuck their hand out the boys' bathroom door and tugged her in.

Will's short-term boyfriend Amos Diggory smiled back at her, flashing his grey eyes at her pleasantly and shaking his brown hair out of vision's way. "Hey baby," he said, snuggling his face into her neck.

"Hey Amos," she replied. She gave him a quick kiss and said, "I have to be back. I said I'd help Cyrus with his Transfiguration. He's awful at it."

Amos growled. "I hate it when you spend time with those boys," he sighed. "Can't you spend it with me instead?"

She shook her head. "I don't break promises." She turned and left the room, leaving Amos to light a fresh cigarette and blow smoke towards the air vents in the high part of the walls.

---

"Hey Cyrie!" Will said as she bounced in through the portrait. Some guy reached his hand over to touch her sneakily—it had become a favourite sport. She patted his hand away without even looking over at the guy.

Cyrus Quinn was a seventeen year old boy who was seven days older than she was, making his birthday the sixth of September. He was an absolute sweetheart when it came to her, but often maintained the image of solitude and menace around other students. He had darkish brown hair that reached a bit above his shoulders and was cut shaggily. One of Will's favourite things to do was tie it up in a ponytail out of his face and his gorgeous blue-grey eyes. She did this then, pulling it back with one of the three hair-bands she wore around her wrist as bracelets.

"Hi," he said, flapping his hand at her as he usually did whenever she played with his hair. They were extremely close friends—best friends—so he didn't really mind, whatever he said. "Help me with this! I'm completely lost!" He waved his textbook at her and sat down on a large red sofa, placing his feet against the table in front of him after putting the textbook back down.

Willow was what muggles would call a 'Straight A Student'. She got almost everything perfectly right, and it showed in everything. She was always happy to help, but horribly embarrassed when anyone mentioned how good she was at it all.

Cyrus enjoyed this dreadfully.

"Thank you so much!" he gushed, in one of his embarrass-Will schemes. "What an amazingly wonderful person you are to help me with my homework! You're the brightest in school, too!"

"Oh, shut up," Will muttered. Somewhere she knew that he was just teasing, but she still hated him doing it.

"No, really!"

Willow covered his mouth, plonked herself on his lap and lifted up his Transfiguration textbook from the table. She put her feet against the arm of the sofa, stretched out over the length of the chair. "Okay, so we're doing…animal transformations? Oh dear, you run around with us and you don't know about animals?"

"Shush," he hissed to her. "You don't want people to hear."

"They won't," Will said, smoothing out the creases in her jean-skirt. "They're too busy snogging each other to hear us."

She was right—the only other occupants in the room were three couples, all who seemed to enjoy playing tonsil hockey greatly.

"Speaking of snogging," Cyrus began, "what's Amos's impression of you spending your time with me rather than with him?"

"Oh, he's moody and wishes I'd stop spending time with you boys. I think he's jealous or something. I told him that I'm not gonna cheat on him and he seemed okay. He got himself another fag."

"How can you cope with him smoking all the time? He'll have killed himself shortly. I mean, I know smoking is the cool thing to do, but really…"

Will nodded. "I know what you mean. He'll tire of it eventually, or I'll dump him if it gets worse."

Cyrus nodded, silently. "Do you like him…lots?" he asked eventually.

Will cocked her head and looked at Cyrus with a look that showed that she was wondering why he'd asked it. "I guess not," she replied after a short while of thinking. "It depends on who out there isn't an ass, and I wouldn't mind dating."

Cyrus nodded, seemingly satisfied with this. "Okay," he replied softly. "Now, back to Transfiguration."

---

"Look at this!" Will squealed. She bounced down the corridor and leapt on Cyrus, wrapping her legs around his stomach as she hugged him. Cyrus rubbed her lower back self-consciously. He put her down quickly as her boyfriend rounded the corner. It wouldn't do to make Amos mad.

"Look!" Will repeated. She lifted up the hem of her shirt and showed him a tree that she had tattooed to her left hip. It was a willow tree, and it looked as dissimilar from the Whomping Willow as the real Willow looked from Cyrus. "Isn't it cute?" she asked, squealing again.

"Yes, very cute," Cyrus replied in a monotone almost, though he did agree. Amos walked up and wrapped an arm around Willow.

"Hello, Quinn," he said to Cyrus. Cyrus blinked but didn't take the bait.

"Hello, Amos," he said as politely as he could manage. He turned to Will. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait!" Will said. "I didn't show you the other thing I got!" She opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. She had a bar right through her tongue with a sparkly sapphire-like stone on the top.

"Did it hurt?" Cyrus asked, examining her tongue a little too closely for Amos's comfort (in the terms that he was physically close _and_ looking at Will's mouth too long).

"Hey punk, I thought you were going," Amos said gruffly. Amos was in his Seventh Year and therefore thought he was better than Cyrus, who was only in Sixth.

"I am, don't worry," Cyrus said, resisting the urge to punch Amos in the nose. He turned and began to walk away.

"I don't like you being with him," Amos said.

Willow widened her eyes. "He's my best friend! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't care. Just stop being friends with him—he wants you, I can tell."

"Uh…no!" she said stubbornly.

Cyrus had gone completely now.

Amos raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Come on, it's not that hard. Just tell him you like me more."

"Uh, excuse me, did you not just _hear_ me?" Willow said, her voice rising in pitch and volume. "I said he was my _best friend!_ There isn't a girl in the world who would side with her boyfriend over her best friend, when her boyfriend is being a jerk!"

"You know what?" Amos said, looking at her. "I thought you were different."

"So did I. I didn't think you were like one of those me-me-me jerks, but you really are. I guess it was just me, I was blind to it."

Amos, enraged, brought back his fist and punched her hard in the jaw, which cracked loudly. She whimpered as she dropped to the floor, her hands cradling her face and trying, desperately, to stop the blood from the break.

Amos looked at her, raised his eyebrow, and walked off, leaving her there with a broken jaw.

Willow got up slowly and walked to the Hospital Wing. It hurt, but she wasn't going to be disabled as well as an 'invalid'.

---

When she got out of the Hospital Wing, Willow seemed to be the school's least favourite person. She couldn't understand it—she got slugged in the face and suddenly she's Scotland's Most Wanted? It made a change from perverts grabbing her arse, at least.

One day, she was in the Common Room. There was silence—people wouldn't talk when she was there. She hurried upstairs to the Girls' Dorm, trying desperately not to cry. When she reached her bedroom, she hurried in and collapsed on her bed, crying. Even her best female friends, Calanthe DeMori and Kayumi Chang (Caddy a fellow Gryffindor and Kay a Ravenclaw), seemed to have sided with the rest of the school against her. She hadn't spoken to any of the other boys—James Potter, Anthony Blane, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin—for a few days but she betted that they'd be against her, too.

There was something on her pillow. She looked up—it was a letter with her name on it. She sobbed harder, wondering what horrid thing could be in it.

A letter dropped out. Tearfully, she opened it slowly.

_Dear Willow,_

_I know this past week has got you down. I know people seem to hate you. But trust me, it'll get better. You do realise that life goes on, don't you? Even if you feel like crying, you could at least hold your head high and pretend. That way it seems like you're bigger than everyone else._

_I found these lines in a song, and immediately thought of you. You're so amazing, and you don't realise it. And no matter what people say, you're the most beautiful person I know and hell yeah I'd shag you (if you'd let me, of course). Here're the lines:_

You're a star, the way you are, you know you're not fooling anyone, no, you've got the eyes of an angel, don't try to change ya, everybody's got their scars, that remind how ugly they are, no matter what they tell ya, you're beautiful the way you are.

_Now, don't even think about opening that pretty mouth of yours (though, no offence, the tongue stud and that bandage you wore last week kind-of spoilt that impression) and telling me you're not beautiful, because everybody in the world would tell you if they could see you._

_I guess I love you. I'm sorry I never told you—it's not something I like to admit. Seeing you with such an asshole was so painful for me that I wouldn't have told you anyway—I just wanted to see you happy. And now, with everyone…let me tell you, I'm going to help. But just keep up the aloofness until then, okay?_

_Lots of love,_

_Me_

She stared. It was a _love_ letter?

"He thinks I'm beautiful?" she whispered softly. Even Amos had never told her that, and he'd been her boyfriend!

She didn't recognise the writing—she reckoned it had been dictated to a spelled quill. There were many crossings out and it looked like the person writing had had a hard time figuring out what to say. But it was lovely.

She had to show Cyrus.

---

She hurried down the stairs, without bothering to sort out her eye makeup, which was running down her face revealing tell-tale tears, and then hurried up the boys'.

She knocked on the door quickly. The door opened to reveal a very sleep-ruffled Cyrus, even though it was only five in the afternoon. He was only wearing baggy red pyjama trousers, and had a trail of dark chest hair leading down, finishing below the waistband. He played on Willow's Quidditch team as a Chaser along with James and Kelsey Warren—this meant he had quite defined abs and biceps.

"Hey Willsie," he said between yawning. He noticed the tearstains. "Oh, Willow!" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a tight hug. He lifted her up and walked over to his bed, sitting her down on the covers and sitting down beside her. "What's wrong? It's not those jerks getting you down is it?"

Willow wrapped her arms around Cyrus's stomach and shook her head, snuffling only a little bit. She wasn't crying any longer, but Cyrus couldn't tell and so she could get some sympathy, she reasoned.

She felt his lips on her forehead, which was odd. He never kissed her—not ever, not even on the cheek. Somehow it made her feel peculiar; she supposed it was because she wasn't used to it.

"Why'd you come up here?" he asked softly. Willow held out the letter.

"I found this on my pillow," she said softly. "It's so cute, but it's too good to be true."

Cyrus read through the letter and said, "What do you mean? It seems perfectly truthful. I mean, you _are_ beautiful, I guess."

Will squeaked, her eyes wide. "Uh…uh…unh?"

"Don't give me that look," Cyrus told her mildly. "You're gorgeous, and even James and Sirius think so."

At the mention of their names, Will's face fell. Cyrus seemed to understand.

"Don't worry, they're still on your side, all of them. They're not like the girls—no offence but girls are really fickle."

Will nodded. "I know," she said softly. She moved so that her head was lying in his lap. It was really uncomfortable, there was a lump behind her head. She squirmed, and poked the source without looking at it.

Cyrus _squeaked_.

She realised what it was then, and sat up in a hurry. "Oh my _God_," she whispered, rather horrified.

Cyrus's face burned, and he brought his knees up to his chest in a defensive position, not looking at her.

"You…?"

"Yeah," he said, sighing.

"But…why?"

"Because," he said, shrugging.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah," he said, softly.

"Even when I'm looking like a mess, like now?"

"_Especially_ now," he replied, equally softly.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you think I'm beautiful, and really beautiful with all my makeup running, and…?"

Cyrus nodded. "That's about right, yeah."

Will stared. "I don't…why?"

Cyrus shrugged. "I don't know."

Willow reached out and lightly touched his back. "I don't believe it," she whispered softly. "My best friend thinks I'm beautiful."

Cyrus started humming softly. She didn't know the song, but every now and then he whispered, "Star," and "You're beautiful," and she realised what the song was.

And it clicked.

"You…you're in love with me?" she choked out. She felt him stiffen beneath her hand at the tone she'd used.

He finally turned to her. "I guess so," he whispered. He was looking at his hands still.

"But…you're my best friend…" She trailed off and just looked at him.

He was cute, in a way. His hair flopped in his eyes, which she knew she always got lost in if she looked at them for too long. His way of protecting her and trying not to pick fights around her was cute, too, even though it went against his personality. He had a bit of stubble around his jaw-line that he hadn't bothered to shave off that day, and that made him cuter.

And she recognised that she kind of loved him too, in a sense. She'd just never tried to comprehend it, and so had never discovered these feelings before. "Do you want a kiss?" she asked suddenly—she'd never been one for subtlety.

He was startled by this, but tried to go for a joke anyway. "Why, are you offering?"

She shrugged. "Depends if you do or not."

He gave a short laugh. "Willow, I'm starstruck. Of course I want a damn kiss." And he took one of her hands in his and kissed her, quickly.

They moved apart when they heard the door open. Sirius and James came in the room. The two boys stared at Cyrus and Willow.

"Cool," said Sirius.

"Spooky," replied James, as if it had been a question.

They looked at each other, nodded, and said, in perfect synchrony, "Well done!" Then James hit Sirius over the head and ran out the door with Sirius chasing him.

Will and Cyrus stared at the door with wide eyes. "Freaks," Will muttered.

"Agreed," Cyrus said.

Will turned to look at him. Her eyes were still wide, but Cyrus could sense the meaning in them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at his hands.

"How long?" Will asked.

"A year, I guess," her friend told her.

Will smiled. "How did you cope for that long?"

Cyrus shrugged. "You were dating guys all the time, and everyone fancied you—they were all so superficial. I didn't want you to see me that way. So I stuck for being your best friend; if it was all I could have I'd take it. Innocent touches, kisses, being able to hold you while you cried…so maybe you wouldn't love me, but we at least had that, so I was content."

"But I do, I guess," Will whispered softly, this time it being her not looking at him.

"Do what?"

"Love you," she said, looking back at him, up into those gorgeous eyes. She felt herself sink.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again.

"What did you mean by starstruck?" she asked thoughtfully when he pulled back to allow them to breathe.

"You're my star," he replied simply. "Is that alright?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'll have to live with it, Mr. Starstruck." She hugged him, squirming slightly again at the persistent lump. "Hey! Please do something about that! Oh, and I have another piercing."

"Where is it?" he asked, vaguely interested.

She just grinned. "Oh, think. It involves under covers…" She moved her hand up his thigh slowly, moving closer to the top.

He bounced up with another squeak and hurried to the bathroom, his face burning, and she just laughed.

---

**lol that didn't go the way I planned it to but I enjoyed it anyway…uh…yeah, I know…**

**x Cazzy x**


End file.
